Just Like You
by hiddenheart519
Summary: It's the final of their third year at Beacon Academy, and Ruby and Weiss have the most boring role-keep watch. Restless Ruby Rose won't let her partner get a moment of peace. (Featuring Weiss not knowing how to handle feeling for her best friend and Ruby being an adorable bother and not helping at all.)


Her body was tensed, eyes scanning the valley for a target, fatigue beckoning her to close her eyes, drop her guard, and finally relax. But no, this was crucial, and a slip in her focus could be deadly. She took a deep calming breath and a long blink, the coolness of the stone under her stomach seeping through her clothes and into her skin. Her future depended on this mission. The silence of the cliff made it feel even more somber, fittingly serious.

" _Weiss..._ "

...And mood broken.

" _Yes,_ dolt?"

Ruby, her arms crossed behind her head and stretched out on the flat stone, soaking in the rays of sun on her face, asked simply, "Why are we here?"

Weiss let out a long, heavy sigh. "It's one of life's greatest mysteries, isn't it?" she replied. "Why _are_ we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a higher power...watching everything? You know, with a plan for us all..." The heiress trailed off, then shook her head. "I don't know, but it keeps me up a night."

Ruby turned her head and have her partner a peculiar look. "No, Weiss," she started, confused and gentle. "Why are _we here,_ up on this cliff, while Blake and Yang are actually fighting?"

Weiss felt her ears burn. "Oh."

"...what was all that about religion and stuff?"

"Nothing," she replied hurriedly.

"You...wanna talk about it?"

" _No,_ dolt," she said stridently.

"Okay," Ruby relented. After a moment, she rolled over into her stomach, matching Weiss. "So why are _we_ up here?"

"Because _you_ drew the short straw."

"I don't see why we couldn't have just gone with them," Ruby pouted.

"The options were stay up here bored and watch out for any threats, or be in the valley and _deal_ with the threats." Weiss rolled her eyes. "And Rotten Luck Rose picked the boring one."

"Hey," Ruby piped up indignantly. " _You_ picked the short straw too."

Weiss turned her face away ears burning. "Irrelevant." Technically that was a lie. _Technically_ Blake had drawn the other short straw. But trading had benefited them both-not that they would ever tell their teammates.

A silence settled as the wind danced across the plateau. Weiss glanced over at Ruby, her eyes closed as she dozed off. "Hey," she reprimanded sharply. "You have the sniper, why don't you watch for Blake and Yang?"

Ruby yawned. "Aw come on, Weissy, you do it."

"I would, but _somebody_ decided the only way to make a fire was by taking the glass out of _my_ binoculars," Weiss replied testily.

"Well you wouldn't let me use Dust."

"I wanted to be _warm_ , not _scorched_!"

"It's perfectly safe if you know what you're doing," Ruby insisted.

"No, it's not, that's why we have proper equipment to start a fire."

Ruby waved that away. "It was in your bag and I didn't feel like searching through your stuff."

"You could have asked me to get it, you dolt."

"You were asleep," she explained. "I didn't want to wake you."

Weiss frowned, refusing to reply. "Well now we're short a pair of binoculars, so _you_ have to stay awake and help me keep watch."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't be a pest."

Ruby propped Crescent Rose in its sniper form on the rocks before her, peering through the sight and sweeping the valley. She pointed to their left. "They're _way_ over there."

"Any Grimm around them?"

"Nope. And I'm sure they'd see them if there were. There's not really a lot of cover out here." Ruby laid her sweetheart down with a huff. "This is a dumb final."

"I'm sure when Professor Ozpin looks over the mission footage he'll be glad to hear that," Weiss scoffed.

"You really think he watches those?" Ruby asked, leaning her head on her arms and looking at Weiss. "I think he just passes us if we live."

"These missions have lost students before," Weiss told her quietly.

"Well, yeah, but he's not gonna hold us back for that. It happens." Weiss internally flinched. "Either he passes us if we live, or he passes us if he likes us. _Pretty_ sure he likes us."

"We still have to do well. Professor Goodwitch-"

"Loves Ozpin as much as her job."

"You've been hanging around Professor Peach too much."

"She lets me eat lunch in her room and talk about weapon upgrades," Ruby shrugged.

"So do I," Weiss defended.

"Yeah, but Peach has _ideas._ You just smile and nod and silently think that it's 'going overboard'."

Weiss frowned. The finger quotes were unnecessary, but the statement _was_ accurate...

Ruby flopped down on her back, groaning occasionally and exclaiming how bored she was just so Weiss was aware. To pass the time, Weiss drew Myrtenaster and some supplies from her bag, polishing it in silence.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes dolt?"

"Do you think Grimm like pie?"

"... _What?_ "

"Do Grimm like pie? Everyone likes pie, so I was just wondering, do Grimm fall under the category of _everyone._ "

"Ruby. Not everyone likes pie. And-"

"Yes they do," the younger girl cut her off.

Weiss glared. "No they don't-"

"It's scientifically proven."

"No it's not, it can't be, because everyone has different tastes in what's good or bad," the heiress huffed.

"But everyone agrees that pie is great."

"No they don't," Weiss insisted laying her rapier down. "If you ask everyone one in the world of they like pie, there is bound to be _at least one_ person who _does not_ like pie."

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure everyone likes pie," Ruby retorted evenly.

" _I_ don't like pie."

"Liar. What about apple pie? You ate my dad's last year and loved it," Ruby pointed out.

"I was being _considerate,"_ Weiss lied. That pie had been heavenly.

"You asked for seconds. You never do that. And you practically _glowed_ when he said he'd make another when you visit next," Ruby added.

Weiss felt her ears burn. She had sworn she'd hide in Ruby's closet and miss the airship back for more of his pie (which she had reluctantly not followed up on) and had almost asked Ruby to write to Mister Xiao Long and ask if he would send some during finals week, wondering why on Remnant she had a cake butler at home and not a pie butler.

"I did no such thing."

"Speaking of pie, Dad _was_ going to send me the recipe so I could bake you some, but if you don't want it, I can tell him."

Weiss clamped her mouth shut. Ruby smirked.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Everyone does like pie."

"I'm not everyone, Ruby Rose. And Grimm aren't either. They'd rather eat humans than pie."

"We should leave pie out to see if Grimm would eat it." There was a long, thoughtful pause before Ruby hummed. "No, you'd probably eat it first."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," she chirped.

Weiss felt her ears turn red as she shifted on the stone, trying to get comfortable.

"I want hot cocoa. And to watch a movie."

"Quit complaining."

Ruby groaned loudly. "But I'm still _bored._ Debate with me Weiss."

"About what?"

"I dunno. Anything."

"Okay..." Weiss thought for a long moment.

"Let's talk about cute boys."

"Not very creative or much of a debate, but sure why not," Weiss replied, rolling her eyes.

"How's Neptune?"

"I haven't talked to Neptune in months. Since last Vytal Festival," Weiss told her.

"I thought you liked him," Ruby said.

"He's not unattractive, and he is nice, but the best thing about flirting with a student from another school is that he'll be gone in a few months and you won't have to worry about an actual commitment," Weiss told her simply.

"Unless," Ruby piped up, "his best friend has a thing for your best friend."

Weiss paused. "Who?"

"Sun and Blake, duh silly."

"Oh, right." Not Ruby. "Doesn't Blake not like him?"

"She doesn't want to date him, no. But he still _really_ likes her. You can tell," Ruby explained before shifting the focus of their conversation. "So who _do_ you like?"

Weiss hummed in thought. "Alexander Ametrine."

"Who's that?" Ruby inquired, her head tilting like a confused puppy.

"The man they made the musical about."

"No famous people Weiss!" Ruby laughed. "This is serious."

"I'm _being_ serious."

" _Weiss_ ," Ruby whined.

"Okay, okay," Weiss chuckled. "How about... Évelyne Feu."

"Who's _that?"_

Weiss smiled. "A Mistrali actress. _Very_ pretty."

"Come on, Weiss."

"Lin Klere."

"Not _funny_ Weiss, he's married and has a son."

"But he's wonderful. Have you heard him sing? Or speak Vacuoan?"

 _"Weiss,_ I can't set you up with someone famous. Or dead. Or married."

"Évelyne isn't married," Weiss defended. "I think."

"How old is she?"

Weiss pursed her lips and told her.

"She's twice your age, you can't marry her."

"Age is just a number, Ruby," Weiss replied.

"Nope. I don't approve."

"You've never seen her."

"Nope."

So I have to marry someone not famous and my age?" Weiss asked dryly.

"Yup," Ruby replied cheerfully. "Like me."

Weiss looked away. "Maybe," she joked. "But my father wouldn't approve."

"Sure he would. I could make him like me."

"He doesn't even like _me,"_ Weiss told her.

"Well yeah, but you're prickly."

Weiss looked at her indignantly. "I am not _prickly,"_ she defended shrilly.

"Yes you are, Weissy. But I love you anyways."

"...not prickly..." she muttered, laying her head on the ground and crossing her arms bitterly.

" _Prickly_ ," Ruby sang, tapping Weiss on the nose.

Weiss scrunched her face up, jerking away from the contact. "I am not."

"Prickly bitter snappy princess."

"I'm not any of those!" Weiss insisted.

"Grouchy sarcastic defensive Weissy."

Weiss glared at Ruby as she sang the words teasingly. "No I'm not!"

"My adorable feisty flustered Snow Angel," Ruby laughed.

"Shush, you dolt, you'll attract the Grimm," Weiss chastised, her ears warming.

Ruby only laughed, laying closer to Weiss and turning a rock over in her fingers. "Really though Weiss, who do you like?"

"No one."

"I don't believe it," Ruby replied. "No one passionately sings that many love songs unless they're in love."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes."

"Does it matter?"

"I can help set you two up. I'll be Cupid."

"I don't _want_ to be set up," Weiss insisted. "If they like me, great, if they don't, oh well. I don't want to force anything."

"I can figure out if they like you. People trust me," Ruby tried.

"I know, Ruby, but trust me, it's not necessary."

Ruby sighed. "Okay. Just know, I'd be the best wingman _ever."_

"Thank you, dolt." _You being wingman would defeat the purpose._

"Or Yang," Ruby continued. "Yang's great at relationship advice. I always go to her."

Weiss frowned. "Why not me?"

Ruby's face flushed. "Oh, uh, you know. You're always so busy."

"Hmph. I'm good at relationship advice too."

"I'm sure you are," Ruby said hurriedly. "I'm just used to Yang."

"That oaf? Really?"

Ruby nodded. "She's really good at it. It's all been right so far."

"Well, who do _you_ like, Ruby Rose?" Weiss asked.

"Er... Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Ruby wracked her mind for a moment, floundering like a fish out of water. "Jaune!" she said suddenly. "Jaune."

Weiss plummeted. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's cute. And he's sweet."

"He's a klutz."

"So am I," Ruby pointed out.

"I thought opposites attract. You know, someone more graceful to match your clumsiness," Weiss suggested, silently insisting that she did _not_ mean herself.

"I guess not," Ruby said brightly. "You think have I shot with him?"

"I think anyone with _legs_ has a shot with him," Weiss replied bitterly.

"Or maybe he does want someone graceful. He liked you, after all," Ruby pointed out.

"So Ren?"

Ruby laughed loudly. "Oh my gosh, Weiss, that's terrible. Poor Nora."

Weiss found herself laughing lightly, Ruby's cheerfulness contagious.

"Well. Maybe I don't like Jaune all that much," Ruby said thoughtfully. "Not like that. It just seems easier to date a friend."

"Like me?" Weiss ventured, keeping her tone joking.

"Yeah," Ruby said, smiling at her, poking her ribs. "Just like you, Snow Angel."

 **A/N: Thanks to TheLatiKing for pointing out my screw up, not sure what exactly happened. Sorry about that!**


End file.
